


Miraculous Tales of Terror

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Parody, Possession, Scary Stories, The Author Regrets Nothing, Treehouse of Horror, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Rewrites of the Simpsons Treehouse of Horror with Miraculous characters. From parodies of old horror movies to freaky stuff I thought of, enjoy this crack fest
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nino Lahiffe/Alya Césaire
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Intro

It's a dark and stormy night. The title "Miraculous Ladybug Halloween Special", completely written in blood, comes flying towards the viewer.

The scene closes in on the Cemetery, where it bypasses a number of headstones, with the following names: Emille Agreste, Mr. Couffaine, Lila Rossi, XY, and Your Name Here. Ivan is seen opening a random coffin he found. He gets dragged in by a hand and screams.

We then transition to the Couffaine houseboat. Luka hops on his bicycle, removes his head before placing it in the basket, and rides off into the night.

Chloé, Sabrina, and Lila are tied to a pole in the center of town, wearing witch hats. They flip off the crowd before Marinette sets the wood aflame with a torch.

At the school auditorium, Mylène is rehearsing a scene, but she doesn't notice a cloaked figure behind the curtain. The figure cuts a rope that was holding up a sandbag, and it drops right on her head, making her pass out on the floor. Blood leaks from her head and stains the floor

Nathaniel, Marc, Alix, Juleka, and Rose are gathered at the Louvre, surrounded by a circle of candles. Marc reads something out of a book

”Eeht nommus ew curtsa samoht.”

Once he finished reading, the flames formed a ring of fire around them. They screamed in horror as two large hands phased through the floor, grabbed them, and dragged them down

Meanwhile in town, Kim, Aurore, and Alya are running for their lives as Luka, still headless and riding his bike, chases after them while carrying a cleaver

At Nino’s house, he's carving a Jack-o-lantern in the kitchen. He hears a thud and looks behind him to see two Adrien’s standing at the doorway, dressed exactly the same in blue shirts and pink shorts. They speak in a creepy unison

“Come play with us.”

Nino lets out a shriek before throwing the knife. It nails one of them square in the forehead. He stares in shock for a moment before screaming

“Dude!” Adrien exclaimed, “That was my cousin! Félix!”

“... Oh.”

Félix runs around the kitchen, while getting blood everywhere. Blood splatters on the wall, and it spells out,

"Miraculous Tales of Terror"

**Coming Soon in October**


	2. The Chat in The Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let a stranger into your school on Halloween

'Twas Halloween night, with the kids door-to-dooring, and all over town the blood sugar was soaring.', Marc narrated, ' But three children were deep down in the dumps, because from little to bigger, the kids had the mumps.'

With bandanas tied around their swelled up faces, Nathaniel, Marinette, and Marc stare longingly out the window of Mme. Bustier’s classroom and watch other children trick or treat

Mme. Bustier then walked in dressed as Catwoman

“Now, I'm off to a party, my outfit is chic. It's a Catwoman costume, I'm sure is unique.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Her, the joke is on. I made Catwoman costumes for all, staying up much later than dawn.”

Nathaniel and Marc look out the window and see many Parisians dressed in Catwoman. Each costume had Marinette’s logo on the tail

“Just rest your heads, your parents will be here by 10:00.” She said

“Can we have some candy?” Nathaniel asks

“Just one M&M.” Mme. Bustier handed them each one M&M before leaving the classroom

As they were enjoying their pity candy, they heard a crash from outside

Marc continued to narrate, 'Then we heard a loud crash. We were tempted to scat. And we looked and we saw him...'

Chat Noir barged in, bouncing on a silver and green pogo-stick, carrying a green parasol. On his head, he wore a bizarre-looking hat with green and black stripes

'The Chat in the Hat!' They all exclaimed

Chat smirked, “I'll save Halloween for you three grumpy tots! Just stick out your rumps for some mump-stumping shots!”

A gloved hand extended from his parasol, holding three syringes. The three students bent over and let the medicine do its work. The swelling on their cheeks went down, and they let out sighs of relief

“Now hop on my stick,” Three seats extended from the pogo-stick, “there's nothing to fear! And we shall have candy! ... and cause a little fear.”

The three students hopped on, and as Chat was about to depart, the art teacher no one knew the name of appeared at the doorway

“You should not be here when their teacher’s away!” He exclaims, making Chat frown

“And you should be dead, you're so wrinkled and gray!”

The art teacher put up his fists, “I'll give you the business, you noir sea cow! This go-getting oldster will...” He trailed off, “Where am I now?”

Chat held up his parasol and pointed it at the teacher. A small compartment door opened up, releasing a boxing glove that socked the teacher in the face, knocking him out.

“We'll fix up this mix-up in two minutes flat, with the helper I've hidden right under my hat.” Chat lifted up his hat, revealing Plagg. The Kwami fell to the floor, unmoving. Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel gasp in horror

“I... uh, I knew there was something I left off my list. Without Camembert and air, he’ll cease to exist.” He nervously explained

Chat Noir reached into his hat and pulled out a tank of gasoline along with a match. He pours the gas on the floor, then dropped the lit match before pogo-ing away for his life.  Once they were outside, a loud explosion was heard, the three students had looks of horror on their faces.  They soon came face to face with Jagged Stone

“I am the Jorax. I speak for the woods. But I've plastered my likeness on consumer goods.”  He gestures to mugs, t-shirts, and other various souvenirs with his face and name on them

“Sellout!” Chat called him. Two gloved hands extend from the pogo-stick. The two hands gathered the souvenirs and threw them in a trash can, along with Jagged

“Hey!” He complained, “Not Rock and Roll!”

♪ Oh, the Fat in the Hat doesn't care what moms say ♪ ♪ The minute they leave you, he'll take you away ♪ ♪ He likes to make puns ♪ ♪ When someone is hurt ♪ ♪ You might see his name on an AMBER Alert! ♪

Chat went around Paris causing mischief and mayhem- Flipping over cars, knocking over stacks of yurtling turtles, playing tic-tac-toe on Mylene’s forehead, and pantsing XY. They soon arrived at the Bourgeois hotel.

“Trick or treat!” He chanted

Chloé opened the door, arms folded and a scowl on her face. The door was opened so wide that they could see Sabrina in the background, pouring a tray of jewels and cash into a giant bag labeled “Chump Change”

“Who buzzed the buzzard? Don't pester the rich. I don't hand out candy, you son of a Gritch.” She snarled then shut the door

Chat, not taking kindly to the insult, pulled out a small box with a button, that, when pushed, the box expanded with gloved hands extended out holding fireworks and bazookas.

'He pulled out bamfoozlers and side-winding gizzles.' Marc narrated as Chat fired the weapons at the hotel, sending it crumbling to the ground, 'He laughed as he heard that uptight princess’ hotel-sizzles.'

Chloé emerged from the rubble, looking deep in thought, “Let this be a lesson to those who love cash, that your nice stash of cash could be gone in a flash. And if you are awful and nasty and cruel-“

“Enough with the lessons! This isn't a school!” Chat interrupted before two gloved hands twisted her neck much to the students’ shock. The hands set her on a silver platter and toasted her with a blowtorch

Chat then bounced his way to a homeless shelter, and set the platter down on the tablet before the hungry people

♪ Once a year we are not hungry ♪ ♪ Thanks to Christian charity. ♪

Once Chat left, everyone cut up the brat and feasted upon her toasty skin... Before spitting it out.

The group then made their way to the Rossi’s home. Chat was interrogating Lila

“I don't have candy, I say only the truth.” Lila said before gesturing to Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel “And did you blow up a school and kidnap these youths?”

“Your hair looks like sausage, your lies are full of flaws. And you just pissed off the wrong guy who has claws!” Chat Noir exclaimed as he pointed his parasol at the liar. Another compartment opened up, releasing a gloved hand that held a knife to Lila’s neck

“Hey! This is supposed to be a children's story!” She said fearfully, breaking out of the rhyming

Chat turned to the three students, “Go grab all her money, her sheets made from linen. And I'll knit a nice thnord from her leathery skin.”

They left the Rossi house a while ago, carrying bags full of cash and clothing. And around Chat’s neck was a bizarre-looking scarf with odd hair

Marinette frowned, “Say, Mister Chat, I don't mean to complain, but you promised us candy, not mayhem and pain.”

'The blonde thought a while, then said...'

“I know a lady and man! With a store full of treats, who'll give all that they can.”

Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie- Chat has the bakery owners at gunpoint while the children stuffed their bags with pastries and Halloween candy

“Take whatever you want. We don't want any trouble!” Tom pleaded

Sabine nodded, “Take the candy! Taffy that is Laffy, and gum of the bubble.” She turned to Marinette “And where is your jacket? You’ll catch such a cold, don’t make me fret.”

A devious smirk appeared on Chat’s face, “I won't shoot you now, 'cause I've found something crueler, an afternoon off with eight rowdy kids and a rude customer!”

Eight children barge into the pastry followed by a rude woman who kept demanding to speak with the manager

“NOOO!” The couple wailed

Oh, the Chat in the Hat ♪ ♪ Has some anger issues ♪ ♪ And some highly unusual political views ♪ ♪ If he comes a-calling, you'd better hide ♪ ♪ 'Cause he's committing aggravated floop-fluffle-cide! ♪

Chat once again went around town, causing much more damage than last time. He blew up city hall, set fire to the Louvre, released the animals from the zoo, and killed many people before tossing them into a pile as Marc, Marinette, and Nathaniel watched in horror

“You forget me!” Rose chirped. Chat stabbed her with his parasol, and then tossed her in the pile of floop-fluffles

♪ Floop-fluffle-cide!  ♪

'We had to escape from this behatted mammal. So we hitched us a ride on a black-winged Akuma! An Akuma’s a butterfly but faster and eviler. It likes to take tips, but it isn’t a grumbler.' Marc explained

Nathaniel continued, “So if you must leave in a kind of a scramble, then jump on the wings of a black-winged Akuma,”

“But if the black-winged Akuma should ramble, then stumble, then just hop atop a Darkiferous Cupidbull.” Marinette said

Marc took over the rest, “But then if that Cupidbull should happen to be a stumbler, just call the guitarist, the voice stealing Silencer.”

They ran into a classroom that wasn’t completely destroyed from the explosion earlier and blocked the door with desks and chairs

'We thought we'd escaped from our psychotic guide... but when we got back, he was waiting inside!” Marc shouted as he pointed at the psycho in the catsuit approaching them with a malicious grin

“I'm staying forever. You're all stuck with that. 'Cause I'm your new classmate, the Chat in the... OW!”

Marc and Marinette looked to see that Nathaniel had used Chat’s parasol to stab him in the chest. Chat fell to the floor, the students sighed with relief

“I'm frightened of nothing, not even hellfires. Just don't let me ever be played by Mike Myers.” He pleaded before taking his final breath and shutting his eyes

Sometime later, Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel sit in Marinette’s room sorting through their candy

“Now please do not worry, 'cause we did okay. Yes, kids will get candy, whatever you say.”, Marc said as he patted the black Chat-skin rug


	3. Nightmare in Paris

Nino and Adrien are tossing a frisbee in the park

“Okay, dude, catch the Frisbee!” He tosses the Frisbee. Adrien leaps and catches it in his mouth. Nino praised, “Good catch, dude!”

Adrien removes the frisbee from his mouth, “Thank you!” He tosses the Frisbee to Nino. He leaps and tries to catch it, but the Frisbee bonks off his head. In a cartoonish fashion, his eyes  KACHING!  With “No Sale” signs as a cartoon bump encircled by tweeting birds rises from his head. Adrien cringes, “Oh, hard luck.”

Nino shakes it off with a flapping mouth “YADDA” sound. As he picks up the Frisbee, a menacing shadow shaped like Freddy Kruger falls over him. Nino looks up and his eyes bug out Tex Avery-style as he sees the school janitor, M. Clement, in a striped sweater and hat, brandishing a razor-sharp rake. Adrien holds up a Wile E. Coyote-type sign reading “YIPES!”, before running away

Clement jokes, “Glad to  _rake_ your acquaintance.” He lets put an evil laugh before swiping at Nino’s chest with his rake.

“AAAAAHHH!!” Nino screams at the top of his lungs as he wakes up from his nightmare. He looks around and sighs when he sees his room, “It was only a dream.” He gets out from under his covers, showing four huge scratch-marks on his chest. He screams again, “AAAAAHHH!!”

One of his mothers yells, “Nino?! Is that you?”

“Yeah?!”

“Take out the garbage.”

Later at school, Nino stands in the courtyard talking to Kim and Marinette, “…And then he  raked me across the chest! And the weirdest thing was, it was that school janitor who mysteriously disappeared- M. Clement!

At that, Marinette gasps, “Oh my God! Nino, M. Clement was in my nightmare, too! But he got me with hedge-clippers!” In her outstretched hand, she holds out one of her pigtails

“He got me with his sander!” Kim complained as he rolled up his pants, showing his reddened legs

A group of students overhear and join in. Adrien has continuous scratch going across his abdomen, Alya’s glasses are broken, Rose has a broken arm, and Ivan has scratches on his cheeks.  Nathaniel, who is incredibly shiny and polished, arrives “He ran his floor-buffer over me!”

Principal Damocles interrupts their conversation, “I couldn’t help monitoring your conversation. There’s no mystery about Clement. Why he simply disappeared… under very non-mysterious circumstances.” He walks away while saying, “Now, let’s have no more curiosity about this bizarre cover-up.”

That made the students become suspicious

Later in class, Mme. Bustier hands each of the kids a sheet of paper, “Class, you have one hour to complete this standardized test. Remember, if your having trouble, feel free to skip and-"

Max’s hand shoots up, “I’m done!” He received a thumbs up from Kim.

Mme. Bustier has a look of shock, “Already?” Off Max’s nod, she continues, “Then feel free to put your head down on your desk and sit quietly."

Max sighs as he rests his head on the desk. Kim pats him on the head and continues taking his test

In Max’s dream, he is dressed like a wizard in a purple robe with yellow letters. He swirls his cape with a flourish. “I am the Wondrous Wizard of Latin! I am a dervish of declension and a conjurer of conjugation, with a million hit points and maximum charisma!”

He walks to a giant chalkboard that extends up into the stars and is covered with Latin conjugate.

“Moirre: To die!” Behind him, a Clement-shaped figure made of chalkboard and chalk oozes out of the board “Morit: He, she, or it dies!” Clement drags his rake down the chalkboard with an awful screech. Max turns in horror.

“Moris: You die.”

Max screams and runs away. Clement cackles,  “You’ve mastered a dead tongue, but can you handle a live one?”

His long tongue snakes out and coils around Max, choking him like a boa constrictor. Max struggles frantically as his oxygen is cut off.  In the real world, Max is thrashing and choking in his chair as his fellow classmates look on his horror and concern

“Max!” Kim yelled in concern.

Max doesn’t respond. Instead, he lets out a bloodcurdling scream before falling to the floor, frozen in fear. All was silent until Nathaniel laughed, “Ha ha!”

Later, the nurse and Damocles appeared to have put Max’s dead body on a cart and covered him with a sheet. He tells the nurse, “Wheel him out quietly.” As she wheels him out, he adds, “It’s best the children don’t see him.”

Damocles unknowingly stands on the sheet, which pulls off, revealing Ma/ body frozen in tortured agony. The class lets out horrified screams, making him order, “Oh, just get him out of here!”  The nurse cringes and quickly wheels the cart out. Then he warned, “Not into the kindergarten!” As many screams of young children are heard, he facepalms

Later that evening at the bakery, Marinette, Nino, and Kim approached Tom and Sabine,  “Maman! Papa! Max died at school today!”

Sabine looks nervous, “I don’t see what that has to do with Groundskeeper Clement.”

The three of them went silent for a moment before Nino spoke, “Um… She didn’t mention Groundskeeper Clement, Sabine.”

Tom and Sabina share a guilty look

Sabine sighed, “Kids, it’s time we told you he true story and put your fears to rest. It’s a story of murder and revenge from beyond the grave.” Marinette, Nino, and Kim listen intently

Flashback to Françoise Dupont during the winter season. The wind blows furiously as parents enter the school, passing by a sign that reads, ‘P.T.A MEETING TONIGHT.’

‘It all started on the thirteenth hour of the thirteenth day of the thirteenth month.’ Sabine narrated, ‘We were there to discuss the misprinted calendars the school had purchased.’

Parents enter the classroom past a calendar open to the month of “SMARCH”. Tom comes in, shaking snow off his coat

“Lousy Smarch weather.”, he shivered

He turns to the thermostat, next to it is a handwritten note. Tom reads it, “Do not touch -Clement.” He shrugs, “Oh, what’s a few more degrees?” He turns the dial, but it breaks off and goes all the way to the red zone. Tom nervously tugs on his collar, throws away the dial, and walks away

Clement sits in the boiler room, playing a tune on his violin as the furnace beside him started to burn with more fire.

He approaches the furnace. At that instant, an enormous ball of flame shoots out and sets all of the basement, and Clement, on fire.

He screams and tries to open the door, but the doorknob falls off

In the meeting, Mme. Bustier says to the parents, “Our next budget item: Twelve dollars for doorknob repair.”

All of the parents replied, “Nay!”

Clement, partially ablaze and still screaming, reached for the fire extinguisher.  A pathetic puff of powder spurts out and does nothing.

Back in the meeting, “Recharge fire extinguishers. This is a free service of the fire department.”

“Nay!”

Clement finally breaks out of the room and runs down the hallway to find help

Back to the meeting, Mme. Bustier points to a red haired woman, “Okay, Mme. Kurtzberg has the floor.”

She stands, “Yes, I was wondering if the cafeteria menu could include some more kosher options.”

“All in favor?”

“Aye!”

Before another word is said, Clement busted into the room, screaming in agony, scaring the parents

“HELP ME! PLEASE!”

Tom gasped, “Oh no! This is my fault!”

The parents tried to use their coats to put him out, but ti no avail. The flames raged harder than before, turning Clement into a flaming skeleton. He points to Tom, “You’ll pay for this. With your daughter’s blood!”

Kim’s mother scoffs, “Yeah right. How ya gonna get her? Skeleton powers?”

Clement responds, “Just for that, I’m coming for all of your children.” The parents gasp, “In the one place you can’t protect them!... In their  dreams .”

Clement then turned to ash, and was steeped up by a floating dustpan, then dumped into a trash can

After that story, Nino warns, “Dudes, don’t you realize what this means? The next time we fall asleep we could die!”

Later that evening in the Dupain-Cheng’s living room, Marinette, Nino, and Kim sit in front of the television. They all look groggy like they could fall asleep at any moment. Marinette takes a macaron and dips it in a cup of coffee before eating it

The three of them are surrounded by coffee cups and energy drinks. Nino starts to doze off but was awakened by Kim, who poured soda in his face

Nino groans, “It’s no use, guys! We can’t stay up forever!”

Marinette adds, “I can’t take it! I need to sleep!”

Kim nods, “You guys are right. The only thing left to do is to go into my dream and force Clement into a final showdown. You guys stay awake, and if it looks like I’m in trouble, wake me up.”

Marinette nods, “Okay, but promise you won’t be grouchy.”

Kim yawned, lied down on the couch, and drifts off to sleep.

Kim appears in the school courtyard. It is creepy, deserted, and possibly haunted. Large patches of grass grow through the cracked pavement. Kim walks around cautiously, fists at the ready

“Come on, Clement. I know you’re out there.”

Kim takes a step, narrowly avoiding a giant mower cutting away the grass. This mower had Clement's face on the front and glared at Kim. Kim screamed as Clement gave chase. The athelete hid under the stairweel and looks for a way to fight back agasint this dream demon. He looks over at an out of place sandbox, then he sees a bag of lawn clippings. He takes the bag and covers the sandboc with the grass, then he finds a water hose which he uses to spray it down. Clement continued looking around for him until he heard, "Hey, Lawn Boy!"

Kim gestures to an overgrown patch of grass in front of him, "You missed a spot!"

Clement sneered, "When I'm through with you, I’ll grind you into mulch!"

Clement swerves towards Kim. His gearshift slide forward and his accelerator floor itself. He bears down on Kim, but when the tractor is almost upon him, it blows away the grass clippings, revealing a water-soaked sandbox. Clement can’t stop in time and becomes mired in the “quicksand.” He begins to sink.  As Clement sinks, he desperately morphs into different forms, including a tank, a mammoth, a rocket, and finally, his human form. His arm reaches up from the muck as his head goes under

With a relieved sigh, Kim sits down on the sandbox, “Clement is gone for good. Now I can get back to my normal dreams: me and Jagged Stone winning the Super Bowl!”

Jagged Stone trots over in a football uniform and hands the ball to Kim, “Kim, there’s two seconds left! Now listen up, it’s your basic Statue of Liberty play with one twist.” As he explains, eight long appendages made of metal begin to rise from the sandbox, “You throw it to me. Knute Rockne called it “the forward pass”.” Still oblivious, Clement takes the form of a giant metal spider and glared at him and Kim, “Now, the clock’s still running, so it’s important that we play this as quickly as possible!”

Kim hear a low growl, turns around, and screams as he is immediately seized by one of Clement’s spider legs

Jagged sees the Vietnamese boy in trouble, “Oh, boy!” Clement has turned into a spider that resembled the furnace that caused his death “Don’t dream about me no more, kid!” He runs off

“HELP!” Kim yelled “SOMEONE!”

Suddenly, Nino appeared saying, “Dude, wake up! You’ve got to get out of this dream!”

Kim realized, “Wait a minute… If you’re here, then you’ve fallen asleep too!”

Nino shook his head, “I’m not asleep, I’m just resting my eye—“ Once he realized that he’d fallen asleep, he said, “uh oh.”

A spider leg grabs Nino, and Clement starts pulling both boys into the quicksand. The boys continue to struggle as steam comes out of a small exhaust pipe in his metal thorax

“Goodbye, Kim!” Nino says

“Good-bye, Nino!” His tone turns bitter, “I hope you get reincarnated as someone who can stay awake for fifteen minutes!”

Suddenly, Marinette appears on Clement’s thorax, right next to the exhaust pipe. She pulled out a pink pin cushion and corks it into the pipe. Clement’s eyes bulge out in horror when he sees Marinette with a smug look on her face

Clement drops the kids and begins flailing frantically for the pin cushion, all the fire caused a build-up, making Clement expand and turn red, until finally... He explodes!

The kids are blasted into space and fall into orbit around a cratered, sofa-shaped moon. After a few quick orbits, they smack into the surface of the sofa/moon.  They soon wake up on the sofa. Nino hugs Marinette

“DUDE! YOU SAVED US!”

Marinette leans back, pulls out another pun cushion, spins it like a six-gun, and blows on it.

The three get up and head outside to admire the sunrise. It’s a beautiful morning. Birds are chirping, but Marinette warns,  “I don’t know, guys. Something tells me Clement’s still out there, and he could come back any time in any form and kill us in ways we can’t even imagine.”

As if on cue, a city bus pulls up and stops across the street. The doors open, and Clement gets off. He glares at the three friends before saying, “BOO!” He then starts to make a variety of mildly scary gestures but soon stops when he sees the bus is pulling away.

“Stop! I left my gun on the seat!”  He chases after the bus, then stops and turns to the trio,“Wait here, please.”  He runs off panting. A shoe falls off as he goes. “Dang it!”


	4. Not Normal Activity

Kim stands in Mme. Bustier’s classroom, holding a video camera pointed at his face

“Day 1: We bought this camera because strange things have been going on in our classroom in the dead of night.”

He pants the camera to show desks split in half, books on fire, and the words, “BEWARE!” written in red all over the walls. Kim pants the camera back to his face

“If anyone finds this footage after we're all missing or dead, remember me as a hero.”

Ruining his moment is Alix, skating into the classroom, soaking wet.

“Kim, you forgot to pick me up after my skating match. I got caught in the rain!” She exclaimed while wringing out her hair

Then Marinette walked in holding a white dress with an orange stain, “You spilled your soda all over my dress!”

“A  hero!” He emphasized

Nino walked in, a look of suspicion on his face, “Dude, is that my camera?” He asked with his arms crossed.

“Hero, away!”

-Fast Forward-

Mme. Bustier’s Classroom

10:06:29 PM

The camera shows the students placing sleeping bags on the floor. Kim adjusts it then runs over to his sleeping bag

“Night 1. Let’s play truth or dare’” He suggest, to which the class nodded and said yes.

“Nothing embarrassing with the camera on,” Sabrina says.

“Oh, I’ll turn it off.” Kim winks to the camera, making Sabrina roll her eyes “Okay... Adrien, truth, or dare?”

“Dare.” He said confidently

“I dare you to sit on Mari’s lap for six turns.” He said causing everyone, except for Marinette and Adrien, to cheer and snicker

Adrien groans, “Alright.” He walks over to Marinette and sits on her lap “Am I too heavy?”

“You’re lighter than a flour sack.” She pointed out, making Adrien blush “Eat something!”

Alya raised her hand, “My turn!”

Fast forward- Alya points to Ivan, he gives Nino a piggy-back ride. Nino does the tango with Juleka. Juleka appears to be singing while everyone cheers her on. Nathaniel texts on his phone using only his feet. Alix does a handstand while everyone throws paper balls at her. Max attempts to do the splits. Mylène has Kim in a chokehold while Alya and Marinette try to pry her off. Chloé has Kim pinned to the floor and is twisting his arm. Sabrina does the Running Man. Rose smacks Kim across the face as he begs for mercy. Pretty soon, everyone has fallen asleep on the floor.

01:25:43 AM- The door creeks open, and a yardstick floats it. It floats over to Adrien and whacks him on the head. He stirs a bit in his sleep but doesn’t wake up

01:55:47 AM- Alya gets up and walks over to Adrien. She stands over him for a few seconds before kicking his leg then going back to sleep

02:01:30 AM- Nino wakes up and walks over to Adrien. He kneels down beside him, pulls out a black marker, and draws a mustache on his upper lip

02:17:29 AM- The door opens. Alix and Kim walk in with Kim holding a bowl of water. They sneak over to Adrien. Alix carefully lifts his hand and Kim sets the bowl down next to him. Alix places Adrien’s hand in the bowl and the two high five

02:32:47 AM- Nathaniel is standing in the corner of the classroom

02:48:19 AM- Nathaniel stands over Max’s sleeping form and just watches him sleep

03:07:40- Nathaniel stands in front of the camera

04:42:14 AM- A loud crash is heard from the courtyard. The students wake up and run, but Kim lags as he went to retrieve the camera

“Wait! Don't kill the monster without me!” He shouted

A shrill scream is heard. Kim runs out of the classroom and down the stairs.

“I'm right behind you!” He trips a bit, but regains his balance “I’m okay!” He makes it down the stairs, “Who screamed? Are the girls alright?” He asked frantically

“Dude, that was Adrien.” Nino pointed to said blonde who was being comforted by Marinette.

“But look!”

Kim pans the camera around the courtyard. The walls are cracked, the basketball hoops are on the floor, benches are broken in half and scattered around, and the windows of the classrooms are shattered and covered in a red ooze

“Why is this happening to us?!” Alix shouted.

Juleka shrugged, “I guess sometimes mysterious, invisible beings from Hell just like to wait for students to go to sleep and then kill them.” With horrified expressions, her classmates took two steps away from her.

11:27:08 AM- The camera is plugged into a projector, and the students watch the footage from last night on a screen. Adrien looks unimpressed.

“That would explain the pain in my leg.” He said, looking towards Alya.

Alya tries to steer the conversation over to something else, “W-well what about the flying ruler? That was kind of weird, right?

“We already know this school is haunted.” Sabrina points out.

“Nath, bud. You have gotta see someone about your sleepwalking.” Alix said.

01:15:23 PM- Max installs a camera in the courtyard. Once he’s finished, he opens up his laptop which shows different rooms in the school on the screen.

“Now whatever happens in this school, these cameras will pick it up.” He said proudly as the students gathered around his laptop and commended him on his work.

“I can't wait for tonight's massacre.” Juleka said, making everyone back away from her again.

-Fast Forward-

11:14:14 PM- So far no strange activities in the courtyard, the locker room, or the basement.

Mme. Bustier’s Classroom

Marinette suddenly wakes up. She rises up from her sleeping bag and walks over to Kim, who’s still asleep. She just stares at him and does nothing

03:41:17 AM

...Marinette is still standing...

Boy’s Bathroom

03:53:09 AM- Nathaniel walks out of a stall and washes his hands at one of the sinks. As he does this, the door opens, revealing Marinette. She just stands there...

-Fast Forward-

02:07:45 PM

Kim points the camera towards himself, “Okay. So crazy stuff is still happening. We needed help, so we turned to a paranormal expert.” He pans the camera over to Marc who’s looking at a ring of fire burning on the floor. “Well...?”

“Hmm...” Marc licks his finger, sticks it in the flames, then licks the fire off of his finger.

“Yeah, that's hellfire, all right.” He confirmed before licking the fire again.

“Marc! Don’t lick hellfire!” Nathaniel chastised.

Marc rolled his eyes, “Someone in this school has made a deal with the devil, and now the devil wants his due...” He attempts to lick the fire again, but Nathaniel stops him.

“Marc! No!”

“You never let me lick stuff from hell!”

-Fast Forward-

Mme. Bustier’s Classroom

01:23:49 AM- The students are all tucked away in their sleeping bags, when suddenly, Marinette wakes up and rises as a vampire would from its coffin. She walks out of the classroom.

Courtyard

Marinette stands by the ring of fire and suddenly starts floating. It doesn’t seem to faze her, though.

“PUT HER DOWN!”

Mme. Bustier ran in and pulled Marinette down from the air.

“We had a deal!” A deep voice yelled.

The students run in to see what all the commotion is about.

“Mme. Bustier, what's going on?!” Alya frantically asked.

“Don't act so surprised, Caline! You knew this day was coming!”

An invisible force began to pull Marinette away from Mme. Bustier’s grip. She holds on to her student with no intention of letting go.

“Let's see what we're dealing with here!” Chloé pulled a makeup pallet out of her pocket, took a deep breath, and blew eye-shadow, which revealed a large, winged demon pulling Marinette’s arm.

Mme. Bustier starts sobbing, “I brought this on us all!” She confessed, “It began when I was a girl...”

~Flashback~

In an attic, a red-haired boy adjusts a camera. When it’s straight, he sits in the middle of a pentagram with candles resting on each point next to another boy who looks very similar to him. The two then start bowing and chanting.

“Hail Satan-“

A young Caline Bustier opens the hatch leading to the attic and pokes her head in.

“Cliff, Clamont? What are you doing?” She asks

Cliff answers, “Trying to summon the devil.”

“Why?”

“Nothing good on TV, we have no boyfriends.” He explained

Clamont shrugs, “We're bored. Something to do.”

They continue chanting and bowing, “Hail Satan, the Minister of Sinister, Rude Dude with a Bad 'Tude.”

The flames on the candles rise, and suddenly, out of thin air, the same demon that tried to kidnap Marinette holds Cliff and Clamont by their necks

“Save us, Caline!” Cliff pleaded.

Clamont nodded, “We'll never make fun of any man you date or marry!”

Young Caline thought it over then turned to the demon, “Uh, Mr. Demon?“ He nodded “Could you... come back for my brothers later?”

The demon dropped Cliff and Clamont to the floor, then picked Caline up by her ponytail.

“Very well. You have 30 years. But when I return, Caline, and you’re a teacher, I shall take your favorite student!”   
  


-End Flashback-

Max crosses his arms, “I thought I was the favorite!” The demon set Marinette down, then lifted him up by his hair, “Not the favorite! Not the favorite!” He pleaded, making the demon let him go.

“Fine. I’ll take your most evil student. So it’s definitely not pigtails.” He thought it over for a moment before getting an idea, “I know just who.”

The demon then disappeared into flames, and the ring of fire extinguished.

“What happened?”

“Where did he go?”

“Who’s the evilest student?”

“Chloé‘s still here.”

“Hey!”

Lila’s Room

01:42:27 AM- Lila is sound asleep in bed. A ring of fire suddenly appears in the middle of her room, waking her up. The demon rises from the flames and approaches her.

“W-what are you doing here?!”

“Putting your soul where it belongs.” He answered, picked Lila up by her ponytails, and dragged her into the ring of fire as she screamed for her life before disappearing.


	5. I Know What You Did a While Ago

Nighttime. A black car drives down the foggy streets of Paris. At the wheel is Marc, and with him are Nathaniel, Marinette, Rose, Juleka, and Alix.

“I still can't believe we escaped from that evil cult of vampires,” Alix said while wiping the sweat off of her brow.

Nathaniel nodded, “It was worth it to get our art supplies back.” He holds up his sketchbook and a few pencils.

Marc squints his eyes. The fog is too thick, “I'm having a hard time seeing out here.”

“Did you remember to put the fog lights in?” Marinette asks. Marc becomes quiet.

“... Maybe.”

“Well, you better play it safe,” Juleka said.

“Don't worry, I got this-“

Right as he says this, Marc drives into a dark silhouette walking in the middle of the road and runs over it. He hits the brakes and everyone goes into stunned silence. Nathaniel begins to unbuckle his seatbelt while muttering, “Please be a raccoon...”

He gets out of the car and walks behind it to see what Marc hit. Once he takes a good look, he screamed. “OH MY GOD!”

The others rush over to Nathaniel and see what he’s screaming over. Marc ran over Félix Graham De-Vanily. His disfigured body sits lifelessly on the road.

Marinette gasps, “Oh no!”

Juleka feels his pulse, “He’s dead.” She shakes her head solemnly.

Marc starts panicking, “Oh, my God. We killed Félix!”

Alix furrows her brow, “You mean _you_ killed Félix!” She points an accusing finger at the writer who holds his hands up defensively.

“It was an accident! I swear!” he cried.

“We-we’ve gotta go to the police!” Rose exclaimed.

“No!” Nathaniel shouted, “They'll never believe students from the Akuma Class killed Félix by accident! Even I have my doubts.”

“Don’t worry guys,” Alix hoists up Félix’s lifeless body, “I got a plan. The first thing we have to do is to make sure that no one knows that he’s dead.”

“How will we do that?” Marinette asksz

“Leave that to me.” Alix answered with a devious smirk.

The next day at Françoise Dupont, Alix, now wearing black gloves, drags a very heavy looking gym bag on her way to the locker room. Once she’s in, she casually walks around a bit to make sure no one is there with her.

Once she’s sure no one is around, she walks by a row of lockers and reads each number until she finds the one she’s looking for.

“Gotcha.”

She looks around, still making sure she’s alone and opens the locker. ‘This school really needed better security’, she thought.

Once open, she scowls at all the pictures of Lila with her classmates.  She wanted that girl gone, and this was the only way to do it.

She unzipped the gym bag and pulled out Félix’s lifeless body. Alix starts shoving him in Rossi’s locker, but it’s a lot harder than they make it look in the movies.

“C’mon... Get in!” She tries kicking him, but he’s still halfway in. So, with a shrug, she starts slamming the door on him. Since he’s dead, it doesn’t really matter to her. After about ten more tries, the locker finally closes. Alix pants a little out of exhaustion

“Now we wait.” She picks up the gym bag and walks out of the locker room.

After school, while the students are putting their textbooks back in their lockers, a loud scream lets out, much to the discomfort of everyone’s ears. They all look to see Alya, pointing at Félix’s body in Lila’s locker and go into a panic, except for a group of five. Marinette, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka look shocked while Alix looks pleased.

“YOU!” Adrien steps up to Lila, “You killed Félix!”

Instead of the usual fake tears she would use to make someone look bad, she cried actual tears, “I-I didn’t! I swear!”

“Yeah. Sure, dude.” Nino dismissed with his arms crossed, “Félix just magically showed up in your locker the day after he went missing?”

“We-well maybe he did! I didn’t do it!” Lila pleaded, trying to get sympathy from her angry classmates.

No one believed her. Sabrina had called her father and Lila went into questioning. Alix smirks as she watches the police car driving off with Lila in the back seat.

“And that’s the end of that chapter.” She then walks home.

Two weeks later, the Agrestes and Graham De-Vanily’s have a funeral for Félix. Friends and family attended. Entering the Church wearing black suits and dresses were Marinette, Nathaniel, Marc, Alix, Juleka, and Rose.

Marinette whispers to them, “Try not to look too sad. It'll seem suspicious.”

They head up front and take their seats. They have a clear view of the coffin and start to tense up.

The reverend clears his throat, “And now one person, who was chosen randomly by Félix’s cousin, Adrien, will come up and say a few words. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette nervously tugged on the collar of her dress as she went up to the podium to speak before the mourning audience

“... So... When I think about Félix, I can't help but remember the look on his face when Marc-“

Rose signals for her not to say that.

“Oh! What I'd like to say is we're all still in shock that Lila had killed you... And, uh...” Wanting to wrap this up, she says, “Anyway, in conclusion, a friend cannot be forced to testify against her friend!” She looks at Marc.

“Stop looking at me!” He whisper yelled.

Marinette puts on a solemn look, “We'll miss you, Félix.”

The next day at school, everything seems to have gone back to normal. No one is talking about Félix or Lila, and no one suspects a thing. The art kids sit in the art room, trying to forget the events that took place in the last few weeks.

Juleka shook her head, “I still can't believe that happened.”

“Don't remind me,” Marc says: “I just wanna forget this.”

“But Marc, we got away with murder. And it was so easy!” Alix exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes, “We should do it again! No, we _need_ to do it again! _I_ need to do it again!”

Alix looks out the classroom and sees Alya talking to Nino. “Y’know, I never really cared much for Nino.”

With a sinister look on her face, she walks over to the teacher’s desk and pulls a pair of scissors out of one of the drawers, but Marinette snatches them out of her hand before she could do anything.

“No! No more murders!”

Alix groans, “But Marc got to kill-“

“No!” Marc yelled. “We will never discuss this. We are taking this to our graves.”

“Fine.” Alix mumbled

Marinette sighed with relief, “Alright, let’s just do what we normally do, act casual, and-“

Marinette is cut off by a text on her phone. The others hear their phones go off and look to see who’s texting all of them. When they read their messages, they gasp in horror. On the screens in big red letters was, ‘I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!’

Rose holds onto Juleka’s arm, “Someone saw us!”

“But who?” Nathaniel wonders

They poke their heads out the classroom and find various students and teachers sending them suspicious looks. They continue looking, then stop when they see Alix pointing at Marc.

Marc frowns, “Alix, stop that.”

Later that evening, they’re all gathered in Marinette’s bedroom, looking very paranoid. The thunder and lightning aren't helping one bit. All is calm and quiet until Marinette’s phone rings. They yell in fear.

Marinette calms them down, “It's just my phone. Who could be calling at this hour?” She answers “ Hello?”

A deep voice replies, “I know you're alone.”

Marinette becomes scared, “Who is this?” she asks

“Is this Irene Rossi?”

“Uh... No?”

The mystery voice lets out an embarrassed chuckle, “I must have dialed the wrong number. Sorry about that.”

Thunder is heard from outside as the lights in the room go out. When they flicker back on, everyone sees 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID' written multiple times in red all over the walls of Marinette’s room. They let out screams of terror.

But that’s not what scares them. It’s the sound of the floor hatch trying to open. Something pokes through a crack, and they see that it’s a hook.

“WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!” Nathaniel shouted

They quickly climb the ladder that leads to Marinette’s bed, crawl out the hatch in the ceiling, and onto the balcony. They carefully scale down the wall and pile in Marc’s car, just as a shadowy figure makes its way onto the balcony.

Lightning flashes again, and 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID' appears written on the side of the car. Marc hits the accelerator, leaving the shadowy figure in the dust.

Juleka puts her hands together and prays, “Lord, I don’t ask for much, but please! Please save us.”

The car begins to sputter and slow down until eventually, it stops. The car’s out of gas.

Juleka looks up, “Oh, come on!”

Nathaniel looks in the rearview mirror and sees the shadowy figure slowly approaching the car “He's getting closer! We gotta get out of here!”

They get out of the car and huddle up. Alix takes charge and goes over their plan to escape.

“Rose and Juleka. You hide in the abandoned amusement park. Marinette, the pet cemetery. I’ll take the spooky roller disco. Marc and Nathaniel will go skinny-dipping in that lake where the sexy teens killed a hundred years ago tonight.” Everyone nods at their assignments. Alix then turns to a seventh person, Félix. “Now, Félix, I want you to...” She realizes who she just talked to and screams

Marc stammers, “I-it's impossible! I-I killed you!” ... “On accident!” He adds.

Félix chuckles, “You can't kill the undead.”

Juleka feels his pulse, “He's undead, all right.”

“Are you a zombie?” Nathaniel asks.

Félix rolls his eyes, “Oh, I wish! You see, that night when you hit me with your car.”

“On accident.”

~Flashback~

On the same foggy night two weeks ago, Felix walks down the sidewalk. He tries to navigate through the fog.

“Ugh. Why must it be so foggy tonight?” He complained.

A wolf howls in the distance. Worried, he starts walking faster, “Better get out of here.” The howling gets louder. He starts sprinting, “Better move quickly!”

As he’s running, he approaches a bush. Suddenly, a large gray wolf jumped out and pounced on him. He kicked at screamed, trying to ward the wolf off, but it then starts to scratch and bite him.

As they continue fighting, the wolf tackles Félix into another bush.

When all goes quiet, what emerged from the bush was not the wolf, but rather a snarling black werewolf wearing traces of Félix’s clothing.

“Did you remember to put the fog lights in?”

“... Maybe.”

Seeing the headlights of Marc’s car, the werewolf gets ready to attack

“Well, you better play it safe.”

“Don't worry, I got this-“

The werewolf jumps in front of the car, attempting to attack the passengers inside, but instead gets run over. As he lied motionlessly on the ground, the werewolf morphed into Félix.

~End Flashback~

“So you were going to kill us.” Marinette concluded.

Félix nodded, “Quite.”

They all laugh, but it’s soon cut short when the full moon's light shines on Félix. The art kids step away as Félix begins to transform. After some painful shifting and rearranging bones, he morphs back into a snarling, foaming-at-the-mouth werewolf.

Alix wipes some of the foam off of her shoulder, “Hey, foamy. I want the news, not the weather!” She snickers “Guys, did you hear me zing werewolf Félix?” They don't respond “Guys?”

She turns around and sees that they've taken off running.

“... Oh, shit.” She looks back to Félix and sees him baring his teeth. She lets out a nervous chuckle right before Félix takes a bite out of her shoulder.

“Hey! Stop that!” She commanded. Félix lets out a snarl, “Ha! Eyes bigger than your stomach, eh, wolfie?”


	6. FroYo Drones

It’s morning at Françoise Dupont. Alya walks through the courtyard, eyes glued to her phone as usual

‘It should've been like any other day. Update the Ladyblog, read a few comics, ship Mari and Adrien.’ She narrated, ‘I thought I knew who I was. I thought I knew who my friends were.’

She heads into Mme. Bustier’s classroom where her friends greet her

‘But today was not like any other day. Nothing was like it normally is. Except for this main title sequence.’

The title 'FroYo Drones', written in red cherry frozen yogurt flies up to the screen, then melts away

‘There we go.’

Nino walks in the classroom, listening to music on his headphones. He approaches Alya and kisses her on the cheek, then fist bumps Marinette and Adrien

“Did I miss anything while I was out sick yesterday?” He asks

Marinette shakes her head, “Nope. Everything was pretty much the same old same old,” She holds up a bottle of Pepsi, “here in Dr. Auto's Repair Garage collége.”

Nino raises an eyebrow, “Dr. Auto's Repair Garage? And what's with the Pepsi?”

Adrien holds up a to-go bag from Wendy's “To bring in more money, our new teacher Mme. Control suggested that Damocles sell the naming rights to basically everything here at Gladys's Bail Bonds High School.” He explained

Nathaniel takes a slow bite out of a Hershey's chocolate bar “There’s a smile in every bar.” He turns around to reveal the McDonald's logo on the back of his jacket

Kim walks into the classroom wearing a Walmart t-shirt. He frowns, “Hey! How come I'm the only one wearing the new school uniform?”

Chloé rolls her eyes, “Mme. Control is so out of control!”

“Hey, hey!” Ivan says, “Check this out!” He clears his throat and starts speaking in a high pitched voice, "I'm Mme. Control. I'm pure evil! I ate a kitten for breakfast!"

Everyone laughs at the impression, “Ivan, that was the best Mme. Control impression I've ever heard!” Alix cackled

Marinette giggles, “Yeah, that sounds exactly like her.”

“You really captured her foulness.” Max commended

Kim rolls his eyes, “Yeah, but I do a way better one.”

Alix shakes her head, “No way you're better than me.” She clears his throat, “Back in my day, we respected our elders because there were only two of them."

Everyone laughs, except for Kim, “I can do better.”

Nathaniel approaches him, “Come on, Kim. That sounded just like Mme. Control! She even had her dead look in her eyes.” Everyone goes silent as Mme. Control walks into the classroom. Nathaniel continues talking

“Um. Nath.” Juleka points behind him

Nathaniel doesn’t hear her, “And that voice! It’s like nails on a chalkboard!...” He looks around and sees everyone with nervous looks on their faces. They seem to be looking past him “... Is she...?” They all nod. He slowly turns around, and tenses once he sees Mme. Control “...Hello, Mme. Control. What beautiful not dead eyes you have.”

Alya points to her cheek, “Mme. Control, you've got a little kitten right here.”

Mme. Control looks confused before fleeing her cheek, “Oh! It's frozen yogurt.” She confirmed, “I got the school a frozen yogurt machine because I realized I needed to be nicer to you students.” Noticing a student walking down the hallway, she sticks her leg out and trips the student “Ha!”

Ivan crosses his arms, “Let me guess, you plan to make a quick buck-“

Mme. Control shouted, “Shut it!” Ivan flinches. She calms down and continues, “I mean, um- Hush now, M. Bruel. The yogurt is free, but, there are no toppings.” At that, the students groan, “In fact, your friend, Aurore Boureal, just enjoyed some.”

Aurore, with a dazed look on her face, walks into the classroom. There’s something unnatural about the way she moves

“Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.” She says robotically

Mme. Control smiles, “Isn't she delightful?”

“Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.” She repeats

‘It sounded suspicious. Maybe even dangerous. But free yogurt? I had to check it out! Mainly for the yogurt.’

Alya approaches the cafeteria door and opens it slightly. When she looks inside, she finds something horrifying- Nino and Adrien, strapped to chairs with pliers clipped to their fingers. The wires connect to a machine that Mme. Control is manning. She flips a switch, and the two boys convulse, before passing out

“Adrien! Nino!” She shouted as she ran over to them. She unstraps them and removes the pliers, “Are you guys alright?”

In sync, they lift up their heads, and both appear to have the same dazed looks Aurore had this morning

“Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.” They said in creepy unison

Alya turned to Mme. Control, “What did you do to Nino and Adrien?!”

Mme. Control lets out a cackle, “Oh, they aren’t Nino and Adrien anymore.” She holds up two cups of frozen yogurt. One blue, and one green “These are Nino and Adrien. I've extracted their personalities and turned them into this frozen yogurt.”

“Mme. Control! How could you?!”

She just shrugs, “It's easy! With the ThinkBerry 3000,” She gestures to the machine, “stealing personalities is fast, fun, and clean-up's a breeze!”

“I mean stealing the students' personalities and turning them into frozen yogurt!” Alya shouted, “And without offering a toppings bar? You're a monster! You won't get away with this!” She said while backing away

“Yes, I will.”

Alya crosses her arms and scoffed, “Oh, yeah? You and what army?”

Mme. Control points to the second door, “That army.” The doors opened to reveal Kim, Alix, Ivan, Mylène, Chloé, and Sabrina. They limp towards Alya while chanting, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

“The first time I say, "You and what army," the person actually has an army!” Alya groaned

Nino and Adrien approach her, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

Alya runs out the cafeteria and makes her way into the art room, where she finds Marinette sewing, Marc and Nathaniel writing and sketching, Alix spray painting, and Juleka and Rose listening to music on their headphones. She grabs a chair and puts it under the handle

“Guys!” She removes Juleka and Rose’s headphones “Mme. Control has this evil plan to extract our personalities and turn us into mindless drones!” She frantically explained, “Do not be tempted by the yogurt! Which shouldn't be difficult, because there are no toppings.” They don't respond “Guys?”

Marinette spoke, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

Alya looks at Marinette in horror, “Mari? She got you, too?”

The art students start advancing towards the panicking journalist, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

‘And that's when I realized these were my final moments on Earth.’

Alya frowned at her narration, “What? No! Don't say that! I'll think of something.”

“Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.” They repeated

Alya laughed nervously, “You mentioned that a couple of times.”

‘And that's when I thought of a plan.’

“I did?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow, “Well, tell me what it is! Never mind, I've got something.” She slumps her shoulders and puts on a dazed look, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.” The FroYo Drones fall for it and step back , “ In fact, she is so wonderful, we should record a song about her. Sit at a desk and allow me to record.”

The art students sit at a desk. Alya pulls out her phone and plays a pop melody, “Hit it.” She hits record

“M-M-Mme. Control is won-won-won-wonderful. Enj-j-j-joy some free yo-yo-yo-yogurt, yo.”

“Holla.” Nathaniel finished with a peace sign

While they’re distracted, Alya runs over to the door, pulls the chair out of the way, and runs out the classroom. She uses the chair to block the door

‘With all of my friends robbed of their personalities, I had only one choice... The report this and post this on my blog!... But I didn't. Because as I said, today was a day unlike any other.’

Hearing the FroYo Drones pounding on the door, Alya runs away and makes her way intothe cafeteria where she finds a tray of multicolored frozen yogurt sitting on a table

“Okay, guys, the drones will be here any minute. I've got to get your personalities out of here.”

‘There was one problem. If my friends melted, they might be gone forever. There was only one place their personalities would be safe. Inside me.’

She starts eating the yogurt

‘Plus, it didn't hurt that they were delicious. I think I’m getting a sugar high from Marinette and Rose.’

Alya's Mind

Mme. Bustier’s class, Marc, and Auroreare in a white room with a control panel, and few filing cabinets

Alix kicked a wall, “Where am I? Let us out of here!”

“What is this place?” Adrien asked as he walked around

Max walked over to the control panel, “I think we're in Alya brain.”

Juleka walks over to the filing cabinet and pulls out a drawer filled with different folders, “Alya’s memories, Alya’s fears, Alya’s crushes-“

Nino has a look of intrigue, “Alya's crushes?” He looks through the folder and frowns, “Why is this folder so full?!”

Back outside

“Ah!” Alya rubbed her temples “Brain freeze!“ She suddenly speaks in Max’s voice, “You know, the scientific name for a brain freeze is sphenopalatine ganglion neuralgia.” She looked confused before speaking in her normal voice

“Max, is that you? Are you guys in my brain?”

Alya’s Mind

Nino pulls a headshot of Marinette out of the folder, “What the-?!”

Marinette blushes, “Alya, is there something you wanna talk about?”

Back outside

The FroYo Drones make their way into the cafeteria and approach Alya, “Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt. Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

Alya holds up her hands, “Um. Thank you. I'll just take some to go!” She runs out through the second set of doors, and makes her way down the halls“ Come on, guys! We've got to get out of here!” She suddenly stops on her tracks “Why are we stopping? We need to get out of school.”

“We can't abandon our bodies! Well, at least I can't.” She says in Kim’s voice

“You maybe should consider it. We need to hide!” She shouted in Nathaniel’s voice

Sabrina’s voice, “ No, run! ”

Alya's Mind

Rose smiled, “I'm fine being here! It's like we're the emotions from Inside Out.”

“What we need to do is call someone for help.” Adrien said

Alix rolled her eyes, “Agreste, there's no federal anti-frozen yogurt personality theft commission we can alert.”

Nathaniel began to mess around with the controls, “We gotta hide!”

“No!” Kim pushes him away from the control panel “We are getting our bodies back!”

Marc frowned, “Don't push him!” He pushes Kim away from the control panel

“We gotta get our bodies back!” Chloé yelled, then started pushing different buttons on the panel

‘Stop!’

‘You don’t know what you’re doing!’

‘She’s my girlfriend! Let me use the panel!’

‘Well, she’s my best friend!’

The students run up to the control panel, and they all start pushing shoving each other while pressing random buttons and pulling different levers. Back outside, Alya is doing a series of strange movements due to them all trying to use the controls

“Guys! Let's not tear apart the one body that we have!”

The FroYo Drones have found her, and they are coming in from all directions

“Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt. Mme. Control is wonderful. Enjoy some free yogurt.”

Alya slowly backs away... And into Mme. Control’s waiting arms

“That's it, Césaire. Join your friends.” She turns to the drones, “Drones! Take your little friend for some frozen yogurt.”

Alix and Marinette grab her arms and proceed to drag her to the cafeteria

“No! Help! Help!” She shouted

In the cafeteria, Alya is still being restrained by the FroYo Drones while Mme. Control sets up the ThinkBerry 3000 to extract Alya’s personality, along with her friends

Alya's Mind

Ivan shakes his head, “We should have hidden.”

Nathaniel stomps his foot on the floor, “That’s what I said!”

“We gotta get out of here!” Nino yelled

Back outside

Alya groans, “Ugh! You guys are driving me mad! I can't take it anymore!”

Juleka’s voice, “ Pull yourself together! ”

Alya slaps herself

“Ow! Juleka!” She exclaimed with a scowl

“ That wasn't me. ”

Mylène’s voice, “ Sorry, it was me. It's just so fun to play with these controls. ”

Alya’s Mind

Nathaniel smirked, “I wanna try!” He presses a purple button over and over, making Alya repeatedly slap herself,“ Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?”

Marc puts his hand over the button so Nathaniel can’t press it again, “Stop that.”

Back outside

Mme. Control smirks, “At last, my evil plan is near completion!”

“What do you intend to do with us?”

“Obviously, extract all the students' personalities, including yours, from your brain. And then when I eat all that yogurt, I will be a superwoman with all of your talents and my good looks.” At that, the drones groan

Alya speaks in Chloe’s voice, “Good looks? More like-“ Marinette presses a button, and Alya‘s mouth shuts

“FroYo Drones, put Mme. Cèsaire in the chair!” She commands

Alya tried to stop her mindless friends, “No! Don't listen to her!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Alya. But they are programmed to respond only to my soothing voice.” She said in a calm voice before shouting, “Now put her in the chair, you worthless drones!”

Marinette and Alix force Alya to sit in the chair, and Max straps her in

“No!”

“Now, unlike movie villains, who leave before seeing their plan through to completion, thus enabling the hero to escape, I am going to throw the switch myself, because I am smart.” Just as she is about to flip the switch, her cellphone rings . She pulls it out of her pocket “Oh, I have to take that. FroYo drones, see my plan through to completion!”

She answers her phone “Hello?... Oh! Timeshare in Seattle? Yes, I am interested.”

She walks out of the cafeteria “Yes, I do have a major credit card.”

Alya’s Mind

Mylène panics, “Oh my God, we're doomed!”

“No, we're not!” Marc reassured, “If the drones only respond to Mme. Control’s voice, we just have to imitate her!”

Alix steps you to the mic, “Got it.“ She does his imitation “Drones! It is I, Mme. Control, speaking to you from Alya Césaire. How did I get in here? It's not important.”

They don't respond

Aurore rolled her eyes, “They're not buying it, Alix.”

Kim, looking very confident, steps up to the front, “Step aside. It just so happens, that I do a perfect Mme. Control impersonation.”

Chloé puts her hands on her hips, “You? Everyone you imitate sounds like a bad Christopher Walken impression.”

Marinette demonstrates, "’Hi, I'm Christopher Walken.’” She does another impression, "’Hi, I'm Barack Obama.’”

Rose giggled, “Hey, that's not a bad "Kim doing a bad Christopher Walken doing a bad Obama imitation" imitation.”

“Just let me try. I got this!” He steps up to the mic

‘And then a miracle happened. For the first time ever, Kim was right! His Mme. Control impression was dead on. He was able to instruct the drones to extract all the personalities from my brain and eat the yogurt. There was only one problem...’

Alya speaks in Nino’s voice, “So, did it work?”

Sabrina speaks in Aurore’s voice with her hands on her hips, “You have long hair and you’re wearing flannel. What do you think?”

‘They ate the wrong yogurt.’

Mylène, now in Alix, examines her body, “You'd look really cute with your hair braided.” She starts braiding Alix’s hair, much to her anger

Alix in Ivan exclaims, “Hey! Stop that! And you'd better take care of my body!”

Kim in Marc’s body struggles to stand, “God, how do you walk on these things?!”

Marc, now in Max’s body adjusts his glasses, “Is this what short people see all the time?It’s awful.” He looks down, “God, this floor is dirty.”

Marinette in Alya’s body looks around, “Who’s in my body?”

‘Marinette’ raises her hand and speaks in Adrien’s voice, “That would be me.”

“Dude! Put me down!” Adrien shouted in Nino’s voice as whoever was in Kim’s body lifted him

“Ha! I’m not the shortest boy in class anymore!” Kim exclaimed in Nathaniel’s voice

Alix in Ivan’s body flexes his muscles, “Noice!”

She and Nathaniel fist bump while he continues lifting Nino

“Marinette, why are there so many pictures of me in your brain?” Adrien asks, making Marinette look away in embarrassment and nonchalantly twirl a lock of Alya’s hair

Max in Chloé’s body tries to ease everyone’s nerves, “Calm down. We just need to extract our personalities again and get them into the right bodies.” He explains

“Oh, don't bother.” They all gasp when they see her walking in, “Because, in a matter of seconds, your minds will be nothing but mush.”

Marinette gasps, “What?”

“You may have foiled my personality stealing plan,” She pulls a remote out of her purse, “but when I press this button, all the yogurt you ate will self-destruct and melt your brains forever!” She presses the button, and a female voice is heard

“Senior Alert. Mme. Control, did you fall in the bathtub again?

Mme. Control stammers and puts the remote away, “Wrong remote!” She digs through her purse “No, this is the remote for my heated slippers...”

While she’s distracted, Nathaniel and Alix push her in the chair and strap her in.

“Pull the lever!” Nathaniel says

Rose in Juleka’s body, pulls the lever, causing Mme. Control to convulse. The machine extracts a small amount of gray frozen yogurt

“Wow. She does not have a lot of personality.” Rose points out

‘So with the students safe from Mme. Control’s villainy, we all switched back to our normal bodies, and we live happily ever after.’

The story fades back to the classroom, where Alya is standing in front of her classmates, Marc, and Aurore

Alix smirks, “That would make a pretty great movie, huh?”

“Wow, Alya. How did you come up with an idea like that?” Marinette asks

Alya’s expression turns serious, “Who says I made it up?” She pulls out a cup of frozen yogurt and eats a spoonful. She scowls at everyone and speaks in Mme. Control’s voice

“What are you rotten kids looking at? Get to class!”

“AAAAAAHHH!”

“THE YOGURT IS REAL!”

“RUN!”

They run out of the room screaming. When Alya’s sees they’re gone, she calls out, “Okay, Kim. They're gone!

Kim crawls out from under the teacher’s desk while laughing, “I told you my Mme. Control impression was good!


	7. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng sit in an office

Sabine speaks, “You see, the problem is we've grown apart.”

“The problem is you don't let me continue what I do best.”, Tom interrupted, making Sabine frown

“Another thing: I don't know where you go at night!”

Flashback

Tom is in the bakery, rolling some dough. He looks around the room, he’s alone. He reaches under the counter and presses a button. The floor beneath him lowers into a darkly lit hallway. As he walks down the hall, the lights turn on for him one by one, revealing an assortment of weapons covering the walls

At the end of the hallway is a monitor. Tom places his hand in front of it, and a red light scans it before beeping

“Scan complete.”, a robotic voice said, “Greetings Agent 230.”

Tom rolls his eye, “Why does it always bring up my weight?”

An image appears on the monitor screen, showing Gabriel Agreste in his office, “Welcome back, Tom Dupain. I want you to eliminate this reporter,“ and the image of Nadja Chamack appears next to him, “Nadja Chamack. She found the gully where I dump low brand clothing so people will be forced to buy mine.”

Tom pulls an assault rifle off the wall and cocks it, “Don't worry, sir. I'll handle this cleanly and quietly.”

Later that evening. Tom walks down the stairs, zipping up a black jacket. He approaches Sabine, who’s in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, “Sabine, I'm gonna be home late tonight. I'm going to, uh... Midnight Macaron Madness?”

Sabine raises an eyebrow, “Well, I won't be home, either. I'm, um... flipping over wheelbarrows in case it rains.”

Tom nods, “Have fun at your crazy-sounding thing.”

“And you have fun at your preposterous event.”, she said with a smile, “Love ya.”

He replied, “Love ya.”

Later at a construction site. Tom, now disguised as a construction worker, takes a lift up to the top of the site

Once there, he opens his toolbox and finds parts for an assault rifle. He begins assembling it, “Now all I have to do is think of a clever line before I pull the trigger.” He thinks for a moment, “Looks like you missed your shot.”, he nods, “Yeah, that’s good.”

He aims the rifle at Nadja. He has a clear shot until a blonde woman approaches and blocks her, “Come on... Move...”, the woman moves... “Finally!” ... Then she pulls a blade out of her boot and stabs Nadja in the chest before running, “Hey! Now I don't get paid!”

Tom sets his sights on the new target as she runs. He takes three shots at her, only to shoot Jagged Stone, Bob Ross, and Marlena Césaire

The mystery woman stops running to reach into her boots for something else. Suddenly, she flings a ninja star at Tom, but it hits the muzzle of the rifle. Tom frowns, “Now I'm mad!” Another ninja star is thrown, hitting him in the forehead, “Now I'm...” He utters gibberish due to brain damage. He pulls out the ninja stars and aims at his new target. He shoots.

The bullet doesn’t hit the mystery woman, thought. It instead hits her hair causing it to fall off, revealing it to be a wig. The mystery woman looks to see where the bullet came from, and Tom can clearly see her face. He gasps

“Sabine is a professional assassin?!”

Back at the bakery, Sabine, still in the outfit she wore to the party, does the dishes in the bakery’s kitchen. She pulls a blood-soaked machete out of the dishwasher

“You just can't get Russian gangster blood out.” She mutters, “Must be something they eat.” Hearing the door open, Sabina hides the machete behind her back. Tom approaches her. Both look at each other with suspicion.

“Hey, what's that?”, Tom asked as he pointed to something sitting on top of a flour bag. A blonde wig.

Sabine looks around nervously before answering, “A flour cozy.”, she said before asking, “How was your Midnight Macaron Madness?”

“Great, great. There were a lot of macarons...”

They continue to stare each other down, not trusting the other

Later, in the apartment. Tom sits at the dinner table. Sabine sets down a pie

“Here, I made you my killer pie.”

Tom looks at it with suspicion. ‘It's poison!’, he thought, ‘Whatever you do, don't eat it..’

“... Honey, I couldn’t possibly eat this first.” He slides the pie towards her. She pales, “Why do you take the first slice?”

Sabine smiles, “Oh, how sweet of you. She reaches for the knife, Tom watches her movements carefully. Sabine, seemingly about to cut the pie, suddenly throws the knife at Tom, but he catches it before it could pierce his face

The couple looks shocked for a moment, then from under his chair, Tom pulls out a handgun. Sabine digs through the pie and pulls out two Glocks

“You're a killer for hire!”, she angrily asked

“So are you!”, he retorted, and they begin shooting while dodging the other’s attacks and destroying the room, “How could you not tell me you were an assassin?!”, he asked as he backed into the living room

“How could you not tell me?!”, she yelled back. Tom then shot the two guns out of her hands. 

Sabine pulled a grenade out from under the stairs, pulls the pin, and throws it. The grenade rolled under the coffee table and went off, sending both Tom and the table through the ceiling

A minute later, Tom slid down the stair rail, armed with a caliber. Sabine rushes into the living room and ducks behind the television. She emerges with two pistols and shoots at him. Tom flips the refrigerator over to shield himself from the attacks

They continue firing at each other until they’re out of bullets

Tom approaches Sabine, “Okay, here's the deal. I'll do the killing for hire, and you stay home with Marinette.” Sabine sweeps his leg, sending him to the floor with a grunt

“I get $50,000 a hit. How much do you make?”, she asks

Tom answers, “I just get to keep whatever's in the guy's wallet.” He tries to kick her, but Sabine grabs his ankle, twists it, and flings him into the refrigerator

“All those nights I thought you were out getting ingredients, you were out killing people?!”

“I was out getting ingredients, then killing people!”, he pulls a machete out of the crisper, Sabine reaches behind a bookshelf and pulls out a pair of nunchucks

Using her weapon, Sabine pulls the machete out of Tom’s hands, leaving him defenseless. As she smacks him with the nunchucks, Tom pushes her into the couch, knocking it over. He walks behind it and starts kicking something. Sabine approaches him and frowns

“Stop it! That's my favorite couch!”

Tom continues kicking the couch, “Why do you think I'm kicking it?!”

Marinette walks down the stairs, a look of concern on her face, “Are you guys fighting over me?”, she asks. Hearing their daughter, Tom and Sabine hide their weapons, “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Sabine smiles, “Sweetie... We weren't fighting.”

“It sounded like you were.”

Tom changes the subject and asks, “Who wants ice cream in bed?”

Marinette cheers, “Chocolate-strawberry swirl with sprinkles!”, she runs back upstairs

Sabine turns to Tom and frowns, “Great! Now she’s going to have a tummy ache tomorrow. And where will "Super Dad" be then?”

Tom draws a spear and points it at her, “At your funeral!”

There’s a knock at the door. It falls off its hinges, revealing officer Raincomprix

“We got a complaint from an anonymous neighbor about an elaborately choreographed, high-octane, ultra-fight.”

Sabine grabs Tom’s spear and hurls it at Roger. The spear pierced through his chest.

Roger stumbles a bit, “I would have taken a bribe.” before collapsing to the floor

Tom’s look of shock turns to intrigue as he turns to Sabine, “Oh, that was so hot! I love watching you do other guys!”

Sabine smirks as Tom wraps his arm around her, “Mmm, I'd like to see you do a guy sometime.”

“That can be arranged.”

Sabine jumps into his arms and the two begin an amorous make out around the living room

—

The scene transitions back to the present. Sabine and Tom are holding hands, “...so, killing people together has really spiced things up in the bedroom.”, Sabine said before kissing Tom

M. Damocles, the one they’ve been talking to to entire time, looks at them with a raised eyebrow before saying, “That's terrific, but I called you here to discuss your daughter’s tardiness.”

Tom and Sabine don’t say anything. Instead, they reach behind their backs and pull out handguns which they point at M. Damocles before firing


	8. The Shiving

The scene opens to the school bus driving down a winding road

TUESDAY

The school bus is driving on the side of a mountain, towards a large mansion in the distance.

In the bus is Mme. Bustier’s class, including Marc

Adrien tells everyone, “Well, it was a long trip, but we're almost there.”

Marinette asks herself, “Did I remember to lock the front door?”

Everyone frowned, “Dang it.”

WEDNESDAY

Back on their way, Nino adds, “Well it's been two long trips, but we're finally almost there again.”

Nathaniel asked, “Marinette, when you remembered to lock the front door, did you remember to lock the back door?”

Everyone frowned again, “Dang it!”

THURSDAY

Back on their way, everyone is looking bored. Lila is no longer on the bus, which made Rose gasp, “You guys! We left Lila back at the gas station!” No one seemed concerned by this. As they approached the mansion, Rose asked again, “What about Lila?”

The bus then stops in front of the mansion. The students in pack as the owner of the mansion, Lord Papillon, watches from the distance and wrings his hands evilly, “Ah, the new caretakers have arrived.“, he chuckles,

“They work hard, and they play hard.”, he narrows his eyes, “I’ll see to it

Inside, Lord Papillom is showing the students around, “This house has quite a long and colorful history. It was built on an ancient Indian burial ground,” the group passes by a plate of armor and a suspicious collection of axes on the wall, “and was also the setting for Satanic rituals, witch burnings, and five John Denver Christmas specials.”

Kim shudders, “Oh, John Denver.”

Juleka raises her hand, “Tell us more about the witch burnings.”

There’s a ding. The elevator door opens up, releasing a pool of blood. As it reaches everyone’s ankles, they look freaked out, except for Juleka and Nathaniel. Papillon explains, “That's odd. Usually, the blood gets off at the second floor.”

Juleka smiled, “I’m gonna like it here.”

Outside near a hedge maze, Nathaniel and Marc are walking around when they come across the groundskeeper. It was Clement, their school janitor

“Clement, what are you doing here?”, Nathaniel asked

Clement smiles, “Well, if it isn’t the comic duo themselves!”, he explains, “I got a job here as the groundskeeper. So, you and your class are the new caretakers I heard?”

Before another words was said, a chainsaw cuts through the hedge maze. A circle falls, showing Alix, Kim, and Max. Alix was holding the chainsaw, and behind them are many holes cut in the hedges

They step out and Alix says, “Hey, I found a shortcut through your hedge maze.”, she hands the chainsaw back to Clement, “Merci my good man!”

As they walk away, Clement glares as if he wanted to hurt them. “Why you...!”, he stops himself and thinks, ‘No, no. Go easy on the kids. Pretty soon the creole girl will go crazy and grind them into haggis.’

Nathaniel gasps, “Alya’s gonna do what?!”

“Do what?”, Marc asked

Clement gasps, “Boy, you've read my thoughts! You've got the shiving!”

Marc crosses his arms, “You mean "shining".”

Clement shushes him, “You want to get sued? Now look boy, if your friend goes crazy, you use that... "shiv" of yours to call me and I'll come a-running.” As he begins to walk away, he quickly adds, “But don't read my mind between 4:00 and 5:00. That's Clement’s time!”

He finally leaves. Marc and Nathaniel are very confused

Back at the mansion, Lord Papillon cuts a wire connected to the Wi-Fi and the TV. “With no television or WiFi, I can ensure an honest winter’s work out of those children.”, he thinks to himself, “I wonder if this is what caused the previous caretakers to go insane and murder their friends?... Nah!”

The class is in their room. Alya walks in, searching for something, “Has anyone seen my laptop? I gotta post some new stuff on the Ladyblog.”

Ivan makes a hook with his pointer finger, “Redrum.”

“Huh?”

“I said ‘red room’.”, he replies, “Your laptop was in a red room, but the screen was completely cracked.”

Alya shrugs, “Okay! I guess I can just watch some tv.”

Marinette shakes her head, “The cable’s out.”

Adrien is flipping through the channels, seeing only static, “Yep. Nothing’s on.”

Alya shrugs, “Well, at least I have my phone.” She takes out her cellphone, but it was showing no service, “Oh... No WiFi either... How nice.”

Nino turns to her, “Babe, I'm impressed. You're taking this pretty well.”

Alya suddenly snaps, looking at everyone with a glare, “I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!”

Alix slaps her across the face, “Snap out of it!”

Alya calmed down, “Sorry. Sorry. Don't worry. There's plenty I can do occupied.”, she goes for the door, “Maybe I'll check out that axe collection.”, before she leaves, she says in a menancing voice, “See you later.”, then slams the door behind her

After a few seconds of silence, Rose asked, “Is Alya going to kill us?”

“No!...” Nino through about it, “... Probably... Definitely.”

Off in a café in the mansion, Alya sits alone when Félix shows up behind the counter and asks, “What’ll it be, Césaire?”

“Coffee. Black. I’m not gonna survive here!”, she groans

Félix smirks, “Not unless you kill your friends.”

Alya gasps, “Kill them?! Why should I kill my friends?!”

Félix answered quickly, “They'd be much happier as ghosts.”

Alya replied, “You don't look so happy.”

Félix forced a smile, “Oh, I'm happy. I'm very happy.”, he starts dancing, “Lalalalalalalalala, see? Now waste your friends, and I'll give you a coffee.”

Alya ponders this for a moment, “Well, I shouldn’t be listening to murderohs ghosts... Ah, what the hell?”

In a large dark room, Nino walks around and calls out, “Alys? Alys!”, he sees a typewriter on a table, “Guess she decided to do her updates on this typewriter.”

He slowly walks up to the typewriter. It appeared to just be a normal report about Ladybug and Chat Noir being written, “Oh, that's a relief.”

A flash of lightning strikes, revealing "No TV and No WiFi make Alya Go Crazy" all over the walls, “... This is less encouraging.” He turns around and screams when he sees Alya standing there. Her hair is a mess, her glasses are askew, and her clothes are wrinkled

Alya asks in an ominous tone, “What do you think, Nino? All I need is a header. I was thinking along the lines of "No TV and No WiFi Make Alya..." something, something.”

Nino gulped before nervously asking, “‘Go Crazy’?”

Alya shouts, “Don't mind if I do!”, she utters a bunch of gibberish before lunging for Nino, who screams and runs away

Nino runs towards a glass container that had, “BREAK IN CASE OF SIGNIFICANT OTHER INSANITY” written on the glass, and a baseball bat inside it. Nino breaks the glass and grabs the bat, swinging it to keep Alya away, “Stay back, Alys! I don’t wanna use this!”

Alya pursues him up a flight of stairs, Nino continues to swing the bat. “Give me the bat, Nino! Give me the bat. Give me the bat! Come on. Give me the bat. Come on!”, Nino screams, she cackles, “Scaredy cat!” Nino smacks her with the bat, and she falls down the stairs. Once at the bottom, Nino goes to check on her.”

The rest of the students stood around, not at all shocked by what just happened. That’s what happens when there are magical superheroes and a terrorist who uses your emotions against you

Max tsked, “Another victim claimed by cabin fever.”

Nino grabs Alya under her shoulders, “Mari, Kim, help me carry her to the freezer.”

In the freezer, Nino, Marinette, and Kim lay Alya’s body gently on the floor

Marinette tells them, “Okay, she can stay in here until she’s no longer insane.”, she picks up a can, “You guys want chili tonight?”

Nino and Kim nod, then leave, shuttling the door on their way out

Sometime later, Alya, no longer insane, was sitting on the floor and eating through a tub of strawberry ice cream. A knock is then heard on the door, Félix calls out,

“Césaire? it's Félix. Listen, some of the ghouls and I think that this project isn't moving forward.”

“I’m not murdeirng my friends.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!”

Félix and his gang of Akumas, consisting of Pharaoh, Stormy Weather, Silencer, and Oni-Chan, all drag out Alya against her will. She shouts, “NO!”

As the rest of the class is eating dinner. Alya walks down the hallway with an axe in her hand. With it, she chops down a door, stuck her face in through the hole, and shouted, “Here’s Johnny!”

She frowns when she sees that the room is empty, “Dang it!”

She chops down a second door and says, Thomas Astruc!”

She sees Lila, who greets her, “Hi Thomas! I’m Lila Rossi! I’m sure you must’ve heard of me.”

“Dang it!”

At another door, she makes a hole and quickly says, “I'm Mike Wallace, I'm Morty Safer, and I'm Ed Bradley! All this and Andy Rooney tonight on 60 Minutes!”

This time, it was the right door. The class screams and they all run away. They go into another room and Chloé quickly dials a number on her phone, “Hello, police? This is Chloé Bourgeois! My classmate is on a murderous rampage. Over.”

On the other end was Roger, “Well, thank God that's over. I was worried there for a second.” He hangs up

“No answer!”, Chloé wails. Everyone starts panicking

Nathaniel calms everyone down, “Don't worry, guys. I can use my... "shiving"... to call Clement.”

Off in a small cabin near the mansion, Clement lies in his bed reading a book. Suddenly, he gasps, “Redhead and his friends are in danger!” He rushes out of the shed and runs through the freezing snow, “I’m coming, kids!”

He opens the doors to the mansion, walks in and puts up his fists, “Alright screwloose, show me what you've got!” Alya pops u right behind him and puts the axe in his back, “Ugh, is that the best you can do?...” He falls to the floor with a thud

Nathaniel mutters, “Damn it.”

Alya pulls the axe out of Clement’s corpse and says, “Must kill friends.”

As she growls, the class make their way outside into the snow, Alya gave chase. As they walk further into the snow, it began to get deeper and harder to move. Mylène falls face-first into the snow, unable to keep her balance. Marinette and Alix hoist her up and continue moving

They’re reach the edge of the roof, nowhere left to go. Alya raises the axe, “Now who’s first?”

They all screamed in fear until a voice calls out, “WAIT!”

Marc holds up his phone which as full bars, “There’s WiFi!”

Alya throws her axe to the side and pulls her phone out of her pocket. She starts frantically typing, “YES! FINALLY!”

Everyone sighed with relief and walked over to Alya, glued to her phone. She dropped to her knees and said, “Urge to kill...fading...fading...fading...” One bar goes out “RISING!” They back away. The phone has full bars again, and Alya calms down, “Fading...fading...gone.”, Alya sighs contently

They all sigh with relief and huddle around the bright screen of the phone

A few seconds later, they’re all frozen together. Sabrina says through her stuck face, “We’ve only been out here for a minute.”

Adrien adds, “I’m so cold!”

“This ending sucks!”, Kim exclaimed

Marinette scolded, “No breaking the fourth wall.”

Chloé points out, “The battery’s almost dead.”

“Shit.”, Alix cursed

The screen cut to black, and everyone screamed at this. Alya says, “Urge to kill...rising...”


	9. Intro II

Mylène steps from behind a curtain and onto a stage. She waves, “Hello, everyone! Now, before we continue, I feel that I should warn you that this installment is very, very scary. And any young children reading this should...” Juleka hands her a piece of paper. She reads it and her eyes widen, “Oh. These stories are so scary that the moderators won’t let us show them. Instead, they’ve requested that we show the author’s other story, ‘A Werewolf With Red Fur’, instead.”

* * *

“... He’s acting like a puppy.” Juleka pointed out

Alix adds, “A werewolf puppy.”

Rose starts petting Nathaniel, “An adorable werewolf puppy!”, she cooed while scratching him behind the ears, which Nathaniel admired, “Who’s a good boy? Nathaniel’s a good boy!”

* * *

Before the story could continue, the screen cut to black. A small green dot forms in the middle and stretches out into a green line

Nathaniel’s voice is heard, the green line reacts to his words, “Please ignore that last story. Do not attempt to reload the website. _We_ are in control now.”

Kim’s voice is heard, “What’d you say? We’re in control? Hey! I can see my voice!”, he starts making noises, “Brr! Brr! Blip! Blip! Blip! This... Is my voice... On the screeeen!”

”KIM! You’re ruining the mood!”

”Sorry.”

”For the next three chapters, we will control what your read. Now... Prepare for the horror that is... Miraculous Tales of Terror!”

The scene changes to a graveyard. “Miraculous Tales of Terror”, written in blood flies up to the screen

Five gravestones are show. Five hands burst from the ground and claw their ways out, revealing Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, and Chloé, zombified and horribly decayed. Once they’re out, they limp away

A flash of lightning changes to show Marinette in her room, sewing. She holds up a black leather jacket and beams at her work. She walks over to an operating table where Luka is lying on the surface, unmoving, and slips the jacket on him. She then puts on a lab coat, gloves, and goggles, then pulls on a chain that lifts the operating table up through a hole in the ceiling. Lightning strikes Luka’s body as Marinette laughs maniacally

”Live! LIVE!”, she yells

By the Dupain-Cheng home, Nathaniel walks down the sidewalk. The light of the full moon shines on him and he grabs his head in pain, and lets out a scream. A purple light surround him, and once it fades, a large red werewolf is in his place. He lets out a loud howl and runs on all fours

At the Couffaine houseboat, Juleka and Rose, wearing black robes sit by a strange symbol drawn on the floor surrounded by candles. Rose pulls out a black book, and they start chanting

”Curtsa ew nommus uoy. Gnirb su nosaes ruof!”

The symbol glow red, and the two girls let out scream of pain as black smoke surrounds them

Then at a church, Adrie and Kagami approache Lila, who’s chained to a stone slab. Adrien reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out a cross and Holy water

”Demon be out!”, he yelled, “I expel thee!” He pours the Holy water on her face. She starts coughing and gagging

”I’m not possessed!”, she exclaimed

”DEMON BE OUT!”, Kagami repeated, “The power of God compels you!”

”There’s not demon in me!”

”... Out, I say!”

Then at the Egyptian exhibit in the Louvre, two sarcophagus are shown. A security guard walks by with a flashlight. The sarcophagus open, revealing Alya and Nino wrapped in bandages and wearing ancient Egyptian attire. They limp over to the guard and start dragging him away as he kicks and screams. Then they shove him in one of the sarcophagus and limp out of the museum

Then in the Catacombs of Paris, Marc is placing another skull on the wall. While doing this, he hears a howl and smiles, revealing two large fangs. Nathaniel, still a werewolf, runs up to him and starts licking his face. This tender moment comes to an end when they hear angry shouting coming from in of the tunnels, and a see a bright yellow light. Nathaniel gathers Marc in his arms and runs

Meanwhile, Luka carries Marinette in his arms as he runs from a torch-wielding mob. Next to them are Juleka and Rose The two girls now have red skin, horns, and dragon-like wings

They and the mob run past Mylène who’s standing by a guillotine. She reaches into the basket and pulls out Ivan’s head

The scene then transitions to show Adrien and Kagami running from a horrific demon with many horns, and four arms

”I knew she was a demon!”, Adrien yelled

The four groups of two arrive at the doors of Dupont. Alix, Kim, Max, Alya, and Nino limp over to them, and Chloé and Sabrina ride in on witch brooms. The angry mob crowds around the terrified students and they let out blood-curdling screams.

The crowd dispersed, revealing Kim, Alix, Max, Nino, and Alya with spears drived through their heads, Nathaniel with a silver bullet lodged in his forehead, Marc with a wooden stake in his chest and a garlic necklace around his neck, Marinette has a cleaver going through her head, Luka’s limbs are spread around, and Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, and Chloé are on fire. Adrien, and Kagami, being the only humans (Whi didn’t try to create life), are fine. They walk away while whistling nonchalantly

The blood of the students drip onto the steps of the school to spell out, ‘MIRACULOUS TALES OF TERROR’


End file.
